


Tell Me Anyway

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Inspired by: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mebb7yr06F1rkl322o1_1280.jpgI just think this would be funny and kind of hot."If you don’t want to click on the link, it’s a screenshot form ROTG with text over it saying that Jack dominating North would be appealing. Here’s a brief moment from that sort of established relationship between the two. OH and that’s it for page 4 of round 1! Everything up to that point has some sort of fill/response now.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Kudos: 10
Collections: White Christmas Short Fics





	Tell Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/1/2013.

On some level, North can’t help it, Jack thinks. He knows what Jack wants, and there’s still something young enough about him that he’ll start to give him that almost without thinking about it. At least, that’s been the case since Guardianhood apparently permanently moved him to the nice list—if some of the things Jack has asked for haven’t gotten him on the naughty list, it seems like a good bet that nothing will.

But then again, on another level, Jack knows that everything they do together is welcomed by North with as much eagerness as it is initiated by Jack. He knows it as deeply as he knows anything—an aspect of being the Guardian of Fun that he hadn’t realized would come with the job title.

All of which is why he doesn’t feel any twinges of remorse for what he’s about to do.

As usually happens when Jack leaves the Pole for a while, North has sequestered himself in his workroom, developing toy prototypes, some of which will be used for the upcoming Christmas and others which rely far too much on magic to be placed under ordinary trees. As soon as Jack walks through the main door to the Workshop, he can tell that North’s moved beyond the exciting planning stage and is well into the part of the process where he sorts out the fiddly details. And while that may be necessary, it is not necessary right now. And it certainly isn’t fun.

He swoops through the corridors of the Workshop (it annoys the yetis to no end) up to North’s workroom, and almost knocks before testing to see if the door is already unlocked. To his great delight, it is. He flies in, uses a blast of air to clear a space on the worktable, sits down in the space, and pulls North down by his broad shoulders into a sloppy kiss.

“Jack!” North tries to sound stern when he pulls away after a moment. “I was working. Very busy.”

“Nope. You were bored.” Jack looks up at him from heavy-lidded eyes and briefly runs his tongue across his lips.

North smiles. “And you are going to make me be not-bored, is that it?”

“I’m going to make you do lots of things,” Jack says, and is rewarded with a slight dilation of North’s pupils. He leans forward and begins to card his fingers through North’s long silver hair, using little tugs and touches to get him close enough to kiss again, and more to get him to leave his chair.

As always, it is easy to direct North—this mountain of a man turns into putty in his hands, so completely that Jack knows it might seem strange to outsiders. But maybe that’s why he enjoys their time together so much. He doesn’t have to be in control of the fun they have together. That’s Jack’s role, and one he’s ever so glad to take on.

With North half-standing, their kisses become awkward, and Jack pushes North down until he’s kneeling between Jack’s knees.

“Do you want me to tell you what I want you to do?” Jack murmurs.

“I think I know,” North replies, nuzzling the inside of Jack’s thigh. “Tell me anyway.”


End file.
